Goodbye
by KSchmidt
Summary: He was shocked to hear her voice in the last place he ever expected to see her, but this wasn't the same girl he had left behind three months ago.


**Ok, this is my second IS fanfic and the first I'm posting here. The song is "Goodbye" by Cory Lee, who happens to be joining the IS cast in February for the third season. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Goodbye**

**by KaT**

He slowly made his way through the club, searching for the small group of friends he had planned on meeting.

After settling the affairs of his brother and ensuring that his niece made it to his ex-sister-in-law, he had moved to Los Angeles. He couldn't go back to Toronto and see the destruction he had left in his wake. Even if he hadn't have gotten his weekly updates from Kwest, he could hear it in her voice everytime she had left a message. The sound of her broken voice still haunts him, wakes him from what little, restless sleep he could get.

He continued to look for the few friends he had garnered in his attempt to rebuild his life without her in LA. He didn't know what she was doing anymore, didn't know what was going in her life, it was disconcerting. She had stopped calling and Kwest had stopped talking about her, only talking about G-major.

_Do do do,  
Do do do,  
Do do do_

_Goodbye_

He had just spotted his friends, Brad and Dave, when the beat changed and the most beautiful voice he had ever heard came over the speakers. He looked around confused. He could tell the voice as live, and that in itself confused him. It's not everyday that you get live singing performances at a strip club.

_Here's a story about a girl I used to know  
She had a boyfriend he said he had to go  
He said he's sorry  
But he's got to take a break  
Her heart was broken but she said she would wait_

She was beautiful, just like she always was. Apparently A LOT of things had changed in the few months he had been gone.

Her body was sex.

Every move, every gyration, it spoke of a sensuality that could not be denied.

This was not the same girl he left behind in Canada.

_Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
Moving back to stay  
There's just one that I got to say_

It was confidence. That was definitely a change. As he moved closer to the main stage so he could see better, he noticed the confidence in each move.

She was a seductress, a siren, and she had every man in the club wrapped under her spell, and all her clothes were still on.

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye good bye goodbye good bye goodbye good bye  
Goodbye so long goodbye_

He got within her sight range and waited for her to notice him. He knew she would, she always knew when he was around before. He watched with astonishment as she swept past him. He tried to catch her eye, and then that's when he noticed the tattoo on her back. It graced the full span of her shoulders, delicately dipping between her shoulder blades. It was beautifully designed, the script absolutely delicate, surrounded by her favorite flowers and one butterfly.

_While you were playing I was going back to school unlearning  
All that u taught me to be  
Whose the asshole standing at my door  
Begging lying broken bleeding asking for more_

"Goodbye, Liar Liar. No more White Lines leading to the Temporary Insanity that you've left under my Skin. My music will remain within me until my Grave. There's Us as I Fade to Black," he whispered the inscription that lived upon the beauty performing in front of him.

_Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
There's someone better for me  
I gotta tell you something baby now that I'm free_

It was then, in the shock of that unspoken revelation across her back's that he knew that she had seen him.

She had done that on purpose.

She wanted to show how much she had changed, how much he had hurt her. She was coming back toward where he was standing near the stage.

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye good bye goodbye good bye goodbye good bye  
Goodbye so long goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Good bye so long goodbye  
Good bye so long goodbye_

_Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
There's someone better for me  
I gotta tell you something baby now that I'm free_

He caught her eye as she came back towards him. She simply raised an eyebrow as she continued to sing. No other indication that he was there. Just an eyebrow. He listened closely to her words, he could tell she was singing to him now.

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say  
Hasta la vista auf wieversehen  
Hit the road jack don't you come back again_

The shock set in then, everything finally crashing into his mind.

Jude. Strip Club. LA. Tattoo. Goodbye.

"What the hell," was all he could utter, his mind not comprehending the evidence in front of him.

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye good bye goodbye good bye goodbyegood bye  
Goodbye so long goodbye_

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye good bye goodbye good bye goodbyegood bye  
Goodbye so long goodbye _

_Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye good bye goodbye good bye goodbye good bye  
Goodbye so long goodbye_

She exited the stage without so much as a glance in his direction. He just couldn't comprehend anything. She had changed so much. She was here in a strip club. In LA. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know if she wanted to see him, if she would see him at all. He knew he had screwed up big time.

A large bouncer had appeared out of no where, interrupting his thoughts.

"A word, please."

Tommy nodded in acknowledgement and followed the burly gentlemen towards the curtain leading to backstage. He spared a glance towards where Brad and Dave were watching with curious expressions. He spared them a nod, letting them know everything was okay. At least, everything was okay with the bouncer he was following.

They stopped in front of a nondescript door. The bouncer nodded for him to enter, and he did so with caution.

The door shut softly behind him and he looked around inquisitively. A small vanity with a mirror that was next to a small, over-stuffed couch, and a exquisite Chinese, three-paneled changing screen all adorned the room.

She appeared from behind the Chinese changing screen wearing nothing but a beautiful silk robe. She sat delicately on the small couch that graced the room and crossed her legs, arms resting along the back edge as she fixed him with a non-committed gaze. She oozed sex. It took all his will power to not sweep her into his arms and kiss her.

He folded his arms across his chest and met her gaze. He maintained a steely resolve.

She broke the silence first.

"Quincy."


End file.
